On Top of House
by JayeRyane
Summary: A new doctor moves into the office directly above House's Office. Placed somewhere in Season 6; Wilson/OC Rated M for future chapters, and language.


* * *

AN : Just so everyone knows, I'm going to bypass any of the season 6 episodes that will happen with house in the institution because season 6 isn't out yet, I don't want to have to go back and make it canon, too much work lol. So I'm just going to assume everything is back to normal now.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A woman walked into Princeton-Plainsboro with a determined look on her face. Her long deep brown hair was pulled back in a braid down the left side of her neck with an orange lily curled into the top of the braid. She smoothed down the crinkles on her forest green skirt, and then checked the cuffs on her matching blazer. She undid the buttons so it hung open to reveal a smooth orange lace tank top.

Her orange stiletto heels clicked on the tiled floors as she reached the clinic. The smartly dressed woman lifted her hand from her pocket, revealing a light dusting of orange on her trimmed square nails, as she brushed back a loose strand of hair. She crossed her arms over her chest, a tan folder in her other hand, with the name "Dr. Addison" on the tab of the folder.

She watched as several nurses and doctors moved around the main floor of the clinic. She turned to her left and saw the name on the glass door. Dr. Lisa Cuddy. She walked closer, but saw three figures in the room already.

A man in a long white lab coat stood in the office, arguing with a man with a cane. He had brown hair, plain, and his features were plain as well. He was taller than her, and broad shouldered, 40 perhaps. Or slightly younger. The man with the cane, he had salt and pepper hair, leaning to one side. He looked older than the other man. And the woman, she assumed to be Dr. Cuddy. She has wavy brown hair and a suit similar to hers, but in grey. She was yelling at man with a cane.

The woman looked down at her feet a moment, contemplating coming back at a later time, but shook her head to herself. She lifted her left hand and knocked on the glass poignantly.

All of the people formerly arguing, turned their heads and looked at her. She took that moment to open the door and slid in as gracefully as she could with six eyes staring at her.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Doctor Lisa Cuddy?" she placed one hand on her hip, and leaned her head to the same side.

The man in the cane turned full around to face her, and made his way over, "Hello, Lisa Cuddy." He shook her hand, "I apologize, normally I show much more cleavage."

The woman pursed her lips, then broke into a smile, "That's quite the shame. I'm sure you'd look ravishing in a tight a-line mini skirt and tube top."

The woman smiled herself, and the other man tilted his head at her, in an intrigued sort of way. The woman walked up next to the man with the identity crisis and outstretched her hand, "Hello, **I** am Lisa Cuddy," she jerked her head in the man's direction, "And this is,"

"Doctor Gregory House," the woman smirked herself and looked him in the eyes, "Your mind, mouth, and cane precede you," her eyes flickered to his cane, "I always assumed you were flaming."

She heard stifled laughter, and her eyes moved to the other man, who had sat down, his hand over his mouth, shoulder shaking, and trying not to laugh.

House tilted his head at the woman, looked at Dr Cuddy, "Would this be the point where I drop my pants and prove my heterosexual urges, so as to change a random strangers mind?" he looked at the green suit woman, "I'm game."

The woman gently pressed her arms into her chest and leaned in gently, "Well it's good I was in such a rush today, I forgot my underwear."

The man on the couch sputtered loudly, Dr Cuddy simply stared at House, and House himself, simply stared at the strange woman. His eyes moved to her up pushed chest, and then to her face, "I like you."

He moved passed her, purposely brushing his arm against her hip. She smirked, "You won't find anything there."

"I found all I need." He left the office as quickly as he could, with a somewhat satisfied look on his face.

The woman turned, her backside facing the other man, and she smoothed down the back of her skirt, and then smiled to Dr. Cuddy, "Dr. Cuddy," a genuine smile finally on her face, "I apologize for that first meeting, but I've heard from sources that asserting alpha dog status as quickly as possible has it's benefit in the long run."

Cuddy waved her hands in the air, "No need, it was entertaining to see him leave in hidden awe," she then remembered she didn't know who the woman was, "I'm sorry though, you are …"

She woman placed the file on Cuddy's desk and nodded, "Dr Addison, Lilith Addison." She smirked, seeing the look on Cuddy's face.

Cuddy righted herself quickly, "I'm sorry, I just, didn't expect …"

Dr Addison raised a hand, "Understandable. I assume that Plainsboro General didn't mention an age or body measurements in the brief file they sent over, so with the name Lilith Addison …" she tapped her index finger on her chin, "I'm assuming, late forties, grey hair in a bun, big thick glasses, and a staunch attitude," she smirked, "Am I close?"

Cuddy smiled slightly, "More stern than staunch, but yes."

"Then please, call me Lily. It separates me from both the old age Lilith, and the connotations of having the last name of a disease." Lily smiled broadly as Dr. Cuddy laughed a bit more, she seemed a good Administrator.

Cuddy looked over to the other man in the room, "Oh, I'm sorry," she shook her head a bit, "I'm still in shock from your handling of House," she motioned to the couch, where the man was standing, "This is Dr. James Wilson."

Wilson brushed his hand across his hip, dusting it off, before smiling and shaking her out stretched hand. Lily tilted her head as she grasped his hand, before smiling knowingly, "Oh! James Wilson. The oncologist." Her face brightened, "I read the paper you co wrote a few years ago." She thought a moment, "Ah yes. 'Molecular Origins of Cancer:The Type A Mutation'. It was fascinating on the discovery of a tumour that had mutated into actually destroying itself."

James' eyes lit up as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then cast his gaze down at his shoes, a very obvious blush creeping on his cheeks, "Yes well, it's not as though I made the discovery, I simply wrote about it. It was one of Dr. House's patients."

"But I'm sure House couldn't have realized just how valuable this knowledge was. I mean, you continued on with research into replicating this tumour again in lab research in rats, doing a biopsy, and then grafting it onto another tumour, in hopes of it adapting and providing a much less invasive treatment for cancer." Lily brushed back her hair form her eyes, "Your data is very promising."

Wilson looked up at her, catching her eyes, "Yes, well … we're hardly into the first stage as it is, we're still trying to replicate the tumour permanently, the tests thus far haven't given much result."

She smiled, "Well in any case, you got me an A." Lily saw his confused expression; "I did my doctoral thesis on your theories and the possibility of further study into splicing the genome of the tumour and grafting it onto other abscess' or dead nerves. Which would give …"

"Way to have new nerve growths occur without the cellular degradation of the first. It radical thought, I received a copy of your thesis. I hadn't read the name on the file." Wilson scratched the back of his head, smiling more genuinely now.

Dr Addison smirked, "Well now you know, I don't supposed you assumed a 23 year old wrote those ideas."

"You're … 23?" Wilson sputtered a bit again, looking her up and down, though realizing he was doing this, looked to his shoes again.

"28, actually," Lisa Cuddy snapped the file shut Lily had brought her, "I'm sure she was referring to her last year in medical school."

Lily nodded to both of them, "Yes, of course. I started residency at around 23 and wrote that paper just before that."

Cuddy looked poignantly at Wilson, "She is our new ob gyn. Dr. Addison comes highly recommended, though I'd had no idea you'd had such short tenure."

Lily nodded, "Yes, well I've had 3 years in my specialty, though time does not equal quality. In fact the one of the reasons, besides this hospital's excellent standing," she waved a hand, "House aside, is that I'm still able to treat my entire patient load. I would have hated to reassign them to another doctor."

Dr. Cuddy nodded, "Excellent, so it seems you'll move pretty much seamlessly into this hospital, that will make things much easier."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Yes until House gets his hands on her to do a prenatal test for a patient who isn't even pregnant, or to prescribe birth control to an underage cheerleader because she doesn't want to get her period anymore."

Lisa held her hand up, "Dr. Wilson." She motioned to her desk, "I have a stack of papers I need to go over. Can you please help get Dr. Addison familiar with the hospital and to her office."

Dr. Wilson looked down at his pager, expecting it to ring in at this opportune time. But when it did not, he looked up, swallowed a bit obviously, as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, then nodded, "I'd be happy to."

Lily smiled, but tilted her head to look at his forehead. Was he sweating?


End file.
